The goal of the current Phase I project is to develop (to clinical trial readiness and evaluate feasibility of a computerized cognitive training program (Tonic and Phasic Alertness Training, TAPAT) to treat insomnia in older adults. As a group, individuals with age-related sleep quality decline tend to have poorer long-term prognosis, as indicated by negatively impacted quality of life and increased risk of cardiovascular decline, depression, substance abuse and mortality. Our preliminary data is among the first evidence to demonstrate that TAPAT, targeting sustained attention and cognitive control, can improve regulation of sleep, resulting in increased total sleep time and sleep quality. At the completion o this project we will have outcomes data sufficient to support a large scale randomized controlled trial in Phase II (medical-device trial) designed to establish medical claims defining the efficacy of this intervention to treat age-related chronic insomnia. At the completion of Phase II, we expect to have sufficient data for submission to the FDA for clearance as a medical device indicated for sleep enhancement in chronic late-life insomnia.